Hocus Pocus
by live.at.reading
Summary: Voldemort fue derrotado. Harry se marchó de Inglaterra por turbias circunstancias. Tras cinco años volverá a Londres para reencontrarse con los que una vez fueron sus mejores amigos. ¿Qué separó al trío dorado? Mala en summary,pero entrad y os gustará.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La mayoría de estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son invención de la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling.

**Hocus pocus**

**Capítulo 1 **

Con la frente pegada en la fría ventana del avión muggle en el que había decidido viajar observó cansado cómo sobrevolaban los bosques y lagos que tan bien conocía por sus muchos años de residencia en aquella nación, su encantadora Inglaterra.

Había añorado día y noche el siempre verde de las tierras británicas, pero ahora que se encontraba sobrevolándolas un tremendo malestar se apoderó de la boca de su estómago. _Es culpa de la comida del avión_. Se dijo a sí mismo, procurando engañarse inútilmente.

Notó a su lado el movimiento incómodo de su acompañante y sonrió al dirigir la mirada sobre éste. Un joven rubio de su misma edad mantenía los ojos enérgicamente cerrados mientras se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas a los brazos del asiento.

-Señoras y señores los informamos que en breves momentos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Londres, Inglaterra. Deseamos que hayan tenido un vuelo agradable. El capitán les da las gracias por su presencia y espera que vuelvan a depositar su confianza en Skyfly en futuras ocasiones.-

El agarre del nervioso muchacho se hizo más fuerte si cabía, hecho que no pudo evitar que el pelinegro soltara una carcajada. Así, el afectado abrió los ojos finalmente, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No tiene la menor gracia, Potter.-

-Yo diría que sí la tiene, Malfoy.- repondió el susodicho, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.- ¿Tan enfadado estás que me llamas por el apellido, hurón?

Una fuerte sacudida del aeroplano en tocar el suelo impidió que Draco respondiera, y sus posibles palabras obscenas fueron sustituidas por un respingo.

-Jamás me acostumbraré a este maldito trasto muggle.- murmuró entre dientes.

* * *

-Bienvenidos, señores Potter y Malfoy. Es un placer conocerles al fin.- un hombre de mediana edad y totalmente calvo los esperaba a la salida del aeropuerto. Harry observó con interés al individuo, que había hecho un lamentable intento por adaptarse a las costumbres muggles: llevaba puestos unos pantalones de talle altísimo, de un color clasificable entre el amarillo y el verde extremadamente chillón. Metida por dentro de los pantalones una camisa roja de topos blancos amenazaba con cegar a cualquiera que la mirara directamente. Los zapatos, de charol blanco, y un bastón a juego con éstos completaban la indumentaria de tan curioso personaje.

Harry miró de reojo a Draco, que parecía tan sorprendido como él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo no pretendía responder al amable saludo decidió hacerlo él mismo.

-Lo mismo digo señor…- el individuo no se había presentado, pero estaba tan concentrado en la legendaria cicatriz del joven que no lo escuchaba.- Señor…- volvió a repetir Harry.

-¡Oh! ¡oh! ¡Lo siento!- el hombre, azorado, alzó los brazos, golpeando con su ridículo bastón a un muchacho que pasaba tras él.- Me llamo Alfred Hemingway. El señor Weasley me ha enviado a buscarles.

_¡Weasley!_

El nombre sacudió a Harry con dureza, trayéndole a la memoria las razones por las que no había querido volver antes a Inglaterra.

Le sorprendió oír la voz de Draco, por fin, recuperándose tras el que había considerado un terrible vuelo.

-¿Arthur Weasley?

-El señor Ministro del Departamento de Cooperación de Magos y Muggles, sí.

Harry miró de arriba abajo a su interlocutor, que permanecía en un curioso debate interno por concentrarse más en sus ojos que en su cicatriz. _Arthur lo ha vestido, no hay duda_.

-¿Dónde debe llevarnos?- preguntó el joven, acechado por una repentina sospecha.

-Tengo órdenes de hacerlos llegar a ustedes y sus pertinencias a casa de la familia Weasley.- sonrió nerviosamente, al parecer con recién adquirida confianza.- Por lo que sé su encantadora señora ha preparado una deliciosa comida. ¡Y estarán todos sus amigos esperándolos!

-¿Todos, eh?- murmuró en respuesta el pelinegro. Observó a Malfoy en silencio, pidiendo con la mirada su aprobación para lo que iba a hacer. Su amigo, sin embargo, ya se le había adelantado y una sonrisa voraz surcaba su rostro.

-Estimado señor Hemingway.- empezó a decir amablemente el rubio.- Lamentándolo mucho tendrá que disculparnos con la familia Weasley.

-Pero…- el hombre no tuvo tiempo de continuar.

-¡Señor Hemingway! Nos disculpará con la familia Weasley, pues no podremos asistir al que, al parecer, será un delicioso almuerzo. Ellos saben por qué. Así que presénteles nuestros respetos.- sin más dilación el joven rubio cogió sus maletas y se dirigió a una esquina apartada, lejos del ojo avizor del tumulto de gente, y, antes de que el desdichado mago pudiera responder, se desapareció.

Harry permaneció con la vista fija en el lugar en el que había estado su amigo hacía apenas unos segundos, sorprendido por su reacción. Finalmente se dirigió también a Hemingway, que mantenía una ridícula expresión en el rostro. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, pero su boca permanecía herméticamente cerrada. _Draco suele tener el efecto de un Petrificus Totalus. _Pensó el chico de la cicatriz sonriente. Así, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza acudió al encuentro del último de los Malfoy.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

Buff, ¡aquí está! Después de muchísimo tiempo sin publicar nada por fin me he decidido a dar el paso y empezar una serie.

¿Qué os ha parecido?¿repugnante, vomitivo, aceptable...? ¡Toda crítica constructiva será aceptada! Que hayáis leído hasta aquí ya es todo un logro.

Acerca del título... quiero proponeros un reto. La primera persona que descubra qué significa -y me lo diga mediante un review, obvio xdé- tendrá el (relativo) honor de dar nombre a uno de los personajes de la historia.

Además, me gustaría que me dieráis vuestra opinión sobre un proyecto futuro que, si gusta, empezaré en seguida: un Crossover Harry Potter (por supuesto, ignorando el último libro) - Crepúsculo (todavía no sé si partir del partir del primer libro o si ser fiel a la historia). Por supuesto las parejas principales serían Harry/Hermione y Edward/Bella. Quizá la idea no es muy original... pero creo que se trata de la combinación perfecta.

¡Un besazo!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

**Hocus Pocus**

**Capítulo 2**

¡Cinco años! Eso era mucho tiempo. Eso era mucho, mucho tiempo.

-_Demasiado_.- Pensó con tristeza.

Había resultado desquiciante el no recibir más de un par de cartas al año (¡con suerte una llamada en Nochebuena!), algo escuetas y superficiales, en las que les informaba que se encontraba bien. Nunca hablaba de lo sucedido en ellas, pero tampoco ellos querían sacar el tema.

-_Harry se pone algo violento con esta cuestión.- _Porque lo habían intentado… - _Aunque quizás no lo suficiente_.- se dijo a sí misma. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Resultaba imposible empezar aquella conversación sin que el pelinegro cortara la comunicación o tirara la misiva al fuego. Y ellos… ellos no habían tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo directamente, para acudir a su casa y quedarse en la puerta hasta que él quisiera escucharlos.

Y ese día no iba a ser distinto. Por que Harry no vendría y ella, la señora Weasley, lo sabía. No quería desilusionar al resto de personas que decoraban animadamente el salón, por lo que se mantenía en su papel de matrona dirigiendo a todo el mundo en sus quehaceres y manteniendo una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. No obstante, la realidad era tan clara que resultaba difícil no tirar el pudding que estaba preparando al rostro de alguno de sus invitados. Observó en silencio el animado vaivén de jóvenes que circulaban de un lado a otro de la casa:

Fred y George hacían explotar lo que ella creía que iba a ser ponche. -_He de tirarlo cuando no me vean._ – Tras ellos, Ginny observaba con una sonrisa incrédula los extraños adornos que Luna colgaba sobre la chimenea. Aquéllo eran ¿enanos? La muchacha rubia sonreía soñadora sin más motivo que la presencia de un enfurruñado pelirrojo, que permanecía sentado mientras clavaba su mirada en el crepitar del fuego. ¡Ron! Él no deseaba la presencia del pelinegro y se esforzaba en demostrarlo al resto de integrantes de la celebración. La mujer pelirroja observó con resignación la actitud inmadura de su hijo. ¿Cuándo aprendería?

Un resoplido provocó que dirigiera su atención a la mesa de la cocina. Allí una Hermione bastante cambiada batía la masa para un pastel de carne, pero lo hacía totalmente desganada. Probablemente sentía tan poca fe en la visita de Harry como ella misma, pero no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

-Hermione.- la llamó para advertirle que la masa empezaba a parecerse sospechosamente a un puré. -Hermione, querida.- La muchacha levantó la cabeza.- Creo que deberías…

El sonido del timbre la interrumpió. Hermione se levantó de golpe, dejando todas sus tareas a medio hacer, del mismo modo que el resto de integrantes de la casa. Molly no se decidía a abrir, pero las miradas apremiantes de la joven castaña la obligaron a moverse hacia la puerta. Respiró profundamente antes de tomar el pomo recién lustrado y, por fin, abrió.

Un destello de color le azotó la vista. Cuando consiguió recuperar su capacidad de observación volvió a fijarse en el individuo que se encontraba esperando nerviosamente en la entrada. Sí amigos lectores, el señor Hemingway y su elegantísimo conjunto.

-¡Señora Weasley!- el hombre chilló más que habló, pues su inseguridad era exagerada. -Señor Hemingway.- la pelirroja respondió todo lo cortésmente que su simpatía hacia el desdichado le permitía.- ¿Viene solo?- añadió cuando vio que nadie parecía aguardar tras la descompuesta figura.

-Los señores Potter y Malfoy les mandan sus respetos y lamentan no poder acudir a la velada, pero tenían ciertos asuntos vitales que atender.- contestó de carrerilla, dando claros indicios de que el discurso había sido practicado durante el transcurso de todo el viaje.

-Oh.- una escueta reacción.- Oh, bueno… supongo que se veía venir.- suspiró.- Pase, señor Hemingway, seguro que le apetecerá un poco de tarta.

Cuando ingresó en la casa todos los jóvenes esperaban en el salón, al parecer ansiosos. Una ligera negación de cabeza les indicó la situación. Él no vendría, no aquel día.

**Comentario de la autora:**

Y aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo: bastante cortito. Intentaré publicar periódicamente una vez por semana, aunque cuando acabo un capítulo me resulta difícil no colgarlo de inmediato. No obstante, sé que los exámenes y los trabajos no me permitirán mantener un buen ritmo de renovación, así que prefiero tener unos cuantos capítulos acumulados.

Mando saludos a Lady Layil Black Riddle, Percy, Pupy y H/Hr: me gustaron profundamente vuestros comentarios.

No podía faltar mi especial mención a Astrid y OrchideeNoire. Lo habéis hecho genial las dos y me ha costado bastante decantarme por una de las dos respuestas… así que he decidido que ambas daréis nombre a dos nuevos personajes, ya me las ingeniaré. Agradecería que me mandarais un e-mail o un mensaje privado con vuestro nombre –por si no deseáis que todo el mundo pueda verlo- y quizás una pequeña descripción física, para que os veáis un poco más reflejadas en vuestro personaje, xdé. ¡Por cierto! Un Crossover es un fanfiction que relaciona personajes y situaciones de series, películas, libros… distintos. Dado que Astrid se ha mostrado entusiasta con el tema empezaré a trabajar en el proyecto Harry Potter-Crepúsculo en cuanto pueda. =)

Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Un gran beso.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: la mayoría de personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

**Hocus Pocus**

**Capítulo 3**

Harry se echó en la cama, cansado tras una más de las muchísimas noches en las que Draco lo arrastraba a un bar para tomar un par de copas. Suspiró. Un dolor agudísimo estaba naciéndole en la cabeza, como siempre que hacía caso a su amigo. Y es que no habría el menor problema si el par de copas que le prometía el rubio no se convirtieran siempre en una quincena y la hora que pensaban invertir en ello no se alargara hasta el amanecer.

-Idiota, idota, idota.- murmuró para sí. En realidad, había accedido con más facilidad que otras veces a la tan prometedora salida porque necesitaba olvidarse durante un rato de los problemas que le acaecían. Pero, por supuesto, pasada la euforia inicial que le causaba la abundante cantidad de alcohol presente en el siempre abrasador Whisky de Fuego, los recuerdos que le atormentaban habían regresado con mucha más intensidad. –Maldita sea.- se sumió en un sueño más o menos reparador, que le trajo a la mente memorias de aquella noche que determinó su destino, en la que bucles castaños, cabelleras pelirrojas y una vistosa marca oscura se entremezclaban.

* * *

-Buenos días.- Draco canturreó mientras manejaba algunas cacerolas.

-Ns das.- murmuró en respuesta el joven pelinegro cuando entró en la cocina. Dirigió su mirada adormilada por la desordenada estancia y gruñó. –Maldito el momento en que accedí a que pudieras aparecerte libremente en mi casa, hurón.

-¡Ei! ¿Así me agradeces que te prepare el desayuno, cararajada?-

Harry se sentó en la única silla que no estaba manchada por una sustancia verdosa que, al parecer, iba a formar parte de su desayuno. Estaba preparado para soltar una réplica ingeniosa a su amigo, pero éste posó una gran fuente de lo que quería ser comida en la mesa. El ojiverde observó horrorizado la montaña de… ¿qué era aquello?

-¡Genial! Has preparado helado de poción Multijugos.- intentó adivinar poco convencido.

-¿Qué dices?- Malfoy parecía verdaderamente ofendido.- Esta exquisitez es lo que muggles y magos de poca categoría llaman compota de manzana- hizo una pausa para sentarse y coger la última edición de El Profeta.- Aunque su verdadero nombre es esencia de manzana.- concluyó orgulloso.

-No veo demasiada diferencia.- Harry había cogido un tenedor y estudiaba el "manjar" que le había sido preparado.- Lo cierto es que he comido compota varias veces y no se parecía demasiado a esto. ¿Tú no comes?

-Ya he desayunado.

-Oh, claro. Has venido a hacer experimentos químicos con mi pobre cuerpo.- dejó los cubiertos a un lado.- He perdido el hambre.

En otra situación Draco le habría dado una contestación mordaz e hiriente, pero mantenía la vista fija en el periodicucho mágico y parecía verdaderamente sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió el pelinegro

-Lee esto.- le tendió la publicación e indicó con el dedo índice la portada de ésta.- No sé cómo lo hacen.

Harry obedeció repentinamente inquieto. Pudo leer en grandes letras relucientes que brillaban y se agrandaban un titular que lo dejó helado.

EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MÁGICO REGRESA A LONDRES.

* * *

-No me lo puedo creer.- únicamente atinó a afirmar cuando consiguió terminar de leer el extenso artículo. El texto recordaba todo lo acontecido en la última batalla y hacía una larga disertación sobre el porqué de su partida. - ¿Quién se lo habrá dicho?- preguntó por inercia, pero estaba más preocupado cuestionándose si había tomado la decisión correcta. Después de tantos años lejos de su hogar él y su amigo habían querido volver a su estimada Inglaterra, como mínimo durante un tiempo, y aceptar una peligrosa misión en tierras británicas había resultado ser la excusa perfecta. No obstante no se sentían preparados para las miles de increpaciones que se les presentarían y habían decidido mantener su llegada en secreto. Ya resultaba bastante inquietante que la familia Weasley estuviera al corriente, pero aquéllo….aquéllo era inadmisible.

-¿Crees que los pelozanahoria tienen algo que ver?- Draco lo sacó de su ensoñación, pero enseguida se respondió a sí mismo.- No, no se arriesgarían a estropear más vuestra relación. ¿Algún empleado mágico del aeropuerto? ¿Quizás un chivato del Ministerio Norteamericano?

-¿Qué más da?- Harry sorprendió al rubio con su respuesta.- El daño ya está hecho.

-Pe…pero…

-Estoy harto de luchar contra todo el mundo, Draco.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? No puedes…

Un golpeteo en la ventana interrumpió lo que seguro seria un choque de egos. Una bella lechuza plateada picoteaba el vidrio esperando que alguien le dejara paso y la alejara del frío helador de las calles de Londres. Harry se movió por inercia, permitiendo la entrada a la bonita ave. Ésta voló por toda la estancia antes de dejar un par de sobres blancos sobre la mesa – al lado de lo que había querido ser compota de manzana- y posarse en el alféizar, esperando algo de alimento como recompensa por el largo viaje realizado.

Mientras Harry buscaba en un alto estante la comida para lechuzas que solía dar a Hedwig, Draco agarró una de las misivas. No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido cuando leyó el contenido de ésta.

-Parece que hoy no va a ser un buen día.

-Oh, por favor. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Nos han invitado a una fiesta mañana.

-¿Y eso es malo? Pensaba que tú eras don-farra-Malfoy.- ironizó el ojiverde mientras intentaba abrir una lata de comida para aves.

-Creo que no me he explicado bien. Es una fiesta en el Ministerio.

-¡Ouch!- Harry se cortó con la lata.

-Lo que decía: un día terrible.

**

* * *

**

Comentario de la autora

Aquí está el tercero. Lo cierto es que no me gusta demasiado, pero es necesario situar un poco la escena del capítulo siguiente –capítulo que, por cierto, no sé si podré publicar el lunes que viene, pues el ordenador en el que lo tenía guardado ha muerto, ejem.- Agradezco con toda el alma todos los reviews: Enigmatek, Krencita-seijun, Erk92, Pupy…

Muchos besos a Astrid (pensaba ponerle tu nombre al personaje que inspiraras, pero si no te gusta la idea, escogeré Alexander y crearé un personaje masculino, tal como me sugeriste) y OrchideeNoire (Jana no es un nombre raro, es más, es el nombre que pienso poner a mi hija en el futuro).

¡Agradezco los comentarios!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Hocus Pocus**

Harry observó aterrado la cantidad de personas conocidas que charlaban animadamente en aquella sala. ¿Dónde se había metido? Durante los últimos días había procurado evitar cualquier lugar mágico en el que pudiera encontrarse con alguno de sus antiguos compañeros –¡hasta se había disfrazado con un bigote falso, por Merlín!-, pero en aquel momento se encontraba rodeado de medio Hogwarts, fantasmas incluidos, y sin su tan estimado vello facial de pega.

-Es imposible que salga de aquí sin que alguien me haya reconocido.- susurró a Draco, que parecía más concentrado en unas encantadoras señoritas que les sonreían.- ¡Vámonos!

-¡Señor Potter!- Demasiado tarde. El primer ministro corría ridículamente hacia ellos.- Señor Potter…- repitió el obeso hombre con la respiración entrecortada.- Resulta un verdadero honor que una figura tan ilustre como la suya se haya dignado a visitar éste, nuestro humilde Ministerio.

-Esto…- Harry parecía desbordado por tan elevado discurso.- Gracias señor, estamos encantados de haber vuelto a casa.

-¿Están?- el nervioso político miró a todos lados.- Oh, señor Malfoy, claro. ¿Cómo le va?

-Pues…

-Sí, por supuesto.- dirigió de nuevo su atención a un divertido Harry.- Como iba diciendo… Señor Potter, ¿a qué debemos su tan estimada asistencia?

-¿Qué…? Nosotros recibimos una carta.

-¿Una carta?

-Una carta mía.

Ambos jóvenes se giraron sorprendidos cuando reconocieron la nueva voz. Un hombre alto y con rostro severo los observaba a pocos pasos de distancia. Sus ropajes hubieran llamado la atención de cualquier paseante, pues se parecían notablemente a los de Albus Dumbledore. No obstante, los portaba con una modernidad que los hacían más vistosos incluso: una larga túnica violeta con bordados dorados cubría su cuerpo en mayoría, pero bajo ésta podían vislumbrarse unos desgastados tejanos negros y una camisa rojiza medio abierta. .

-Lupin.- sentenció el primer ministro, al parecer disgustado con la presencia del licántropo.- Yo ya me iba.

Antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera pronunciar lo que seguro no iba a ser una cordial despedida, el hombre desapareció por donde había llegado.

-Increíble.- musitó nuestro amado ex-Slytherin. – Deberíamos aprender a hacer eso, ¿eh, Harry?- no recibió respuesta. -¿Harry?

El pelinegro se encontraba ocupado enfrentándose con la mirada a Remus Lupin. Ambos se observaban con recelo, listos para saltar en el momento preciso. La gente que los rodeaba empezó a fijarse en ellos, sorprendida por tan curiosa escena. Sus cuerpos se acercaron, violentos, y cuando Draco estaba a punto de intervenir, se fundieron en un paternal abrazo.

-¡Por Merlín, Harry! Te pareces muchísimo a ellos.- su tono alegre cambió enseguida a enfado…- ¡Cinco años, Harry! ¡Cinco años sin noticias! –…y a tristeza.- Te echábamos de menos, chico.

Malfoy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Vaya profesor. ¿Acostumbra a tener estos cambios de humor?- no paró cuando el rostro del maestro empezó a adquirir un rastro de molestia.- Quizás debería ir a San Mungo. Ya sabe, ¡puede que Tonks lo haya dejado embarazado!

-Aunque hasta a mí me cueste de creer, me alegro de verte a ti también, Draco.

-Ya, la gente siempre se alegra de verme.

Harry interrumpió el ¿emotivo? encuentro con sus dudas.

-¿Qué se celebra hoy, profesor?

-Pues…lo cierto es, Harry… que hoy se premian los muchos años de servicio de Arthur Weasley.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, claro.- Draco salió en defensa de su amigo.- Y pensó que invitarnos era una maravillosa idea, supongo. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor que nuestra presencia para animar la velada?

-Bueno, no fue así en realidad…

-¿Nos ha invitado para que veamos cómo la familia Weasley se llena de gloria?

-Os he invitado porque estoy harto de esta situación causada por vuestra testarudez.

-¿Nuestra testarudez? Puedo aceptar que vosotros los perdonarais, aunque lo mío me costó, ¡pero que nos culpe a nosotros!…Usted sabe perfectamente lo que sucedió.

La tristeza con la que Harry pronunció las últimas palabras acabó con cualquier intento del profesor por hacer cambiar de opinión al joven.

-En cualquier caso,- Draco presentó su duda.- sigo sin comprender qué hacemos aquí.

-Eso… Verás, Harry…

_Señoras y señores, agradezco su asistencia a esta agradable celebración en honor a nuestro tan estimado señor Weasley._

-¿Qué sucede?

-No sé como decirte esto.

_Estoy seguro de que el afecto que siento por nuestro querido pelirrojo es compartido por todos los presentes._

-Lupin…

_Pero no dudo en afirmar que se encuentra entre nosotros una ilustrísima figura que, según me han dicho, desea dedicarle unas palabras._

-Harry, lo siento de veras, no sé como sucedió.

_El salvador del mundo mágico, el elegante, atractivo, inteligente y por todos admirado…_

-Fue un impulso…

_Con todos ustedes, ¡Harry Potter!_

La reacción de Harry estuvo acompañada de los comentarios y susurros extendidos por toda la sala.

-Oh, no.

-Oh, sí.

**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Dios! ¡Que rabia! He tenido que reescribir todo el capítulo y no me ha quedado ni la mitad de bien de lo que estaba.

No hay mucho que decir. Simplemente, agradezco a todos vuestros comentarios.

Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hocus Pocus**

**Capítulo 5**

-No pienso hacerlo.

-¡Harry!

-¡Vamos!- para sorpresa suya, Draco también lo alentaba.- Ya te han presentado, debes salir.

-¿Estáis locos?

_¿Señor Potter?_

-Harry, el primer ministro se está poniendo nervioso.

-¡Me da igual! No tenéis ningún derecho a hacerme esto.

-¡Venga!- Lupin lo empujó al escenario.

Harry se encontró de repente ante una multitud de gente que lo observaba en silencio, todavía sin creerse la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Avanzó torpemente por la tarima mientras se revolvía repetidamente el pelo. Aquello era una pesadísima broma del destino, un castigo por no sabía qué crimen.

El primer ministro le cedió su lugar ante el micrófono casi haciéndole reverencias, hecho que provocó algunas risas entre el público. _Di un par de palabras y sal corriendo_. Su mente, que se expresaba con la ahora insoportable voz de Hermione, le jugaba malas pasadas de vez en cuando, pero aquel consejo no parecía del todo desbaratado.

Acercó su voz al micrófono… y carraspeó. Carraspeó de nuevo. Carraspeó mucho, en realidad. La gente empezó a removerse incómoda en sus asientos. Suspiró.

-Yo… agradezco la efusiva bienvenida del señor ministro. Como bien ha dicho me llamo Harry Potter, sobre todo lo demás… bueno, siempre sienta bien que te echen algunos piropos, aunque no sé si todos se ajustan a la realidad. –algunas risas entre el publico le tranquilizaron.- Estoy aquí porque…en realidad no sé porque estoy aquí, pero de lo que sí estoy absolutamente seguro es de que los méritos del señor Weasley son suficientes para que se merezca este y todos los premios que se le otorguen, excepto el de mejor modista muggle, diría. Veo que algunos saben a lo que me refiero.- dirigió su atención a un grupo de indignados magos vestidos de llamativos colores que apoyaban su afirmación con susurros y asentimientos de cabeza. Probablemente se trataba del grupo de acción del Departamento, preparado para alguna incursión en el mudo muggle. Su mirada se posó entonces en Arthur Weasley, que parecía haberse relajado repentinamente y lo observaba con una sonrisa.- Usted ha estado para mí cuando lo he necesitado y… a pesar de que han sucedido… cosas, cosas difíciles de olvidar, tengo la plena certeza de que ha sido como un padre, como el padre biológico que perdí nada más nacer y como el que murió por protegerme, años más tarde tras un velo. No tengo mucho más que decir… sólo, le felicito. Y pido un aplauso para usted.

Así fue. El ruido ensordecedor de los aplausos inundó la sala. La gente viroteaba a un sonrojado Harry, y cuando sonrió, de modo sincero por vez primera desde hacía años, algunos grititos femeninos se elevaron por encima del ruido. El pelinegro dio unas palmadas en la espalda al señor Weasley a modo de despedida y bajó del escenario. Draco y Lupin lo esperaban.

-Ahora sí, vámonos.

-¡Señor Potter! Una sonrisa para el Profeta.

Harry agarró a Lupin y a Draco por los hombros para que salieran con él en la foto.

-Os mataré.- murmuró entre dientes con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¿Nos?- Draco parecía nervioso.

-Sí, a ambos.

Se escurrieron entre la decena de periodistas que pugnaban por conseguir una exclusiva. Cuando ya podían ver la salida de la sala y casi oler la libertad, sucedió. Un grupo de gente pelirroja se cruzó en su camino, impendiéndoles la escapada. Una soñadora muchacha rubia se encontraba entre ellos y tras ella…oh, sí. Harry notó unos preciosos ojos castaños que lo observaban. _Hermione._

* * *

Harry. Harry Potter. Cuando el primer ministro lo presentó pensó que el hombre había terminado de enloquecer, especialmente tras unos minutos de tenso silencio y ningún chico pelinegro en el escenario. Pero cuando lo vio ante el micrófono, a él… Vale, quizás parecía científicamente imposible, pero su atractivo se había incrementado con los años y los suspiros femeninos que oyó tras ella lo demostraban.

-y… a pesar de que han sucedido… cosas, cosas difíciles de olvidar…

¿Cosas? Ese era un término bastante impreciso para referirse a aquellos terribles sucesos que los habían separado tiempo atrás. Si Harry no hubiera entrado en la sala común precisamente en aquel momento, todo sería tan distinto… O quizás no. Lo más probable es que el secreto se hubiera desvelado en un momento u otro durante el transcurso de la batalla –batalla en la que nunca se perdonaría no haber participado-.

Los aplausos y gritos la sacaron de su ensoñación. Harry ya no estaba en el escenario y se había perdido entre la masa de gente enloquecida. Alguien la agarró fuertemente del brazo y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la mirada azulada de su mejor amiga.

-Hermione, vamos.- Luna tiraba de ella, a su vez, Ginny tiraba de Luna… y toda la familia Weasley tiraba de Ronald.

Anduvieron a empujones entre la multitud, procurando no llamar la atención de su objetivo. Debían interceptar a Harry.

-Y ya que estamos, a Draco.- murmuró Ginny cuando comentaron el plan.

-Así que el fuego quiere derretir al hielo.- Luna, la tan inocente Luna… quizás ya no era tan inocente.

-¡Allí están!- George aceleró el paso.

Tras varios pisotones, patadas y empujones se encontraron de cara con ellos. No se iban a escapar, no esta vez.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Siento el retraso! Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, yo me siento bastante satisfecha. Sé que todavía se desconoce el suceso que provocó la huída de Harry, pero el misterio no tardará en desvelarse. ¡En el próximo capítulo es posible que conozcamos a Jana y a Alexander!

Me gustaría que os pasarais por Las estacas se parecen a las varitas, mi nueva historia. Se trata de un Crossover de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo.

Por supuesto, quiero reviews en todos lados. =)

¡Muchos besos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hocus Pocus**

**Capítulo 6**

Harry observó anonadado la comitiva que le impedía el paso. Toda la familia Weasley actuaba como obstáculo entre él y la puerta. La nunca más deseada puerta.

-¡Harry, querido!- un maternal abrazo lo envolvió.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo…bien señora Weasley. ¿Cómo está usted?

-Bien, bien. Pero, ¡mírate! Estás tan delgado…

-Eso es porque no desayuna.

-¿Draco? Vaya, cielo. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Pues…

-¡Mamá!- Ginny se acercó a ellos nerviosa.- Deja de atosigarlos.- la muchacha recorrió al joven Malfoy con la mirada.- Hurón.- lo saludó.

-Pequeña pelozanahoria.- respondió el susodicho.

Se miraron durante unos segundos en una competición silenciosa, pero finalmente ella se giró sonrojada. Fue entonces cuando vio a Harry luchar contra los intentos de la matrona Weasley por peinarlo con la mano.

-Harry.- sonrió.

-Ei, Gin.

Pronto se unieron a los saludos los gemelos Weasley, sin darse cuenta que, al desplazarse, habían dejado a la vista a la persona que Harry menos deseaba ver. Ron.

-Me largo.

En realidad eso era una intención más que un hecho, pues un grupo de pelirrojos seguía bloqueándole el avance.

-Eso no es un problema para nosotros.- dijo Draco adivinando sus pensamientos.

Y era cierto. En un ágil movimiento saltaron por encima de la asombrada familia y salieron por la puerta.

-¿Cómo han hecho eso?- Percy se sentía al borde del colapso.

-Eso tan sexy.- murmuró Ginny.

* * *

-¿Qué tal la fiesta?

-Pasará a la historia.

Harry y Draco colgaron sus abrigos en una percha al lado de la puerta antes de sentarse en sus mesas. La sede inglesa de la Organización Internacional de Agentes Secretos por la Seguridad Mágica y Muggle – llamada, simplemente, la organización- era el mayor centro de operaciones mágicas de todo el mundo. En realidad, sólo unos muy pocos elegidos eran considerados agentes propiamente, pero sus tareas requerían la labor y el respaldo de otras miles de personas.

Y, por supuesto, nuestros dos protagonistas constituían la cabeza de tan selecto grupo de espionaje.

-¿Alguna novedad?- Harry activó su escritorio mágico. En la superficie de cristal del mueble apareció una lista de nombres en clave y unas letras parpadeantes. TIENE 798 MENSAJES.- ¿Es una broma?

-¿Mucho correo?- Malfoy ojeaba la edición matinal de el Profeta.

-Ayer cuando me marché había conseguido solucionar cada uno de los diferentes problemas expuestos en más de 300 mensajes. ¡Y ahora…!

-Es la parte mala de este trabajo, el papeleo. Deberíamos haber contratado a alguien tipo Granger que adorara estar rodeada de papeles.

La mirada de furia que el pelinegro le lanzó fue suficiente para acallarlo.

-¡Ei, chicos! Mirad esto. Lo han vuelto a hacer.- ambos aludidos dejaron de lado lo que seguro iba a ser una exposición de hechizos propios de parvulario para concentrarse en lo que su amigo les decía. Alexander Moon. Un joven de pelo oscuro, ojos claros y con un éxito comparable entre el género femenino al de los otros dos varones de la sala. No era esa la única de las cualidades que los asemejaba, pues el ser un imán para los problemas también se encontraba entre éstas. Cuando los jóvenes se acercaron a su escritorio se hizo a un lado, para permitirles una mejor visión.

Tras unos segundos de silenciosa lectura unas ruidosas carcajadas rompieron el ambiente de trabajo.

-Estos aurores son un verdadero desastre.

-Desde luego, ya no son lo mismo desde que Moody dejó de dirigir el cuerpo. El inútil de Antherton no lo podría hacer peor aunque quisiera.

-Y pensar que llegué a querer ser uno de ellos… ¡Por favor, han derrochado millones de galeones siguiendo a un supuesto mortífago que ha resultado ser un pobre vendedor de helados muggle!

- ¡Ei! Los polos de fresa son un arma peligrosa.

Cuando pensaban que no podrían reírse con más ganas un portazo los sacó de su divertimento. Los tres muchachos se recompusieron cuando vieron la molesta mirada de la persona que había entrado en la sala, portando decenas de carpetas entre sus brazos.

-Muy bonito, me mato a trabajar y a traer estos archivos, tarea por la cual casi muero aplastada, mientras vosotros os quedáis aquí pasándolo en grande. ¿Qué chiste me he perdido?

- Nada, Jana. Sólo los aurores de nuevo.

-Oh, por favor. ¿Qué han hecho esos inútiles esta vez?

La muchacha dejó caer los cartapacios al suelo acompañando el brusco acto con un resoplido. Avanzó decidida hacia ellos dejando ondular su melena larga y color chocolate. Jana Moon, tan bella como su hermano, pero, según decían, con algunas neuronas más. Aunque nadie podría alcanzar jamás la ternura de Alex.

-Bueno, digamos que hay cierto vendedor de helados… ¿derretido?

-Si eso ha intentado ser un juego de palabras, Draco, no ha tenido gracia.- Jana sonrió ante la mueca de disgusto de su amigo rubio tras el cortante comentario que había hecho sobre su intento de chiste. En eso consistía su juego: picarse constantemente con tonterías.-Volvamos al trabajo.- concluyó.

Cada uno se sentó en su respectivo sitio, preparado para iniciar de veras la larga jornada laboral. En un par de días debían poner en marcha una arriesgada misión en un pueblo de las afueras que parecía albergar señales de magia negra y todo tenía que estar preparado. No obstante, tras unos minutos de trabajo arduo (o simulación de trabajo arduo, según a quien se mire) alguien inició una nueva conversación.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta?- Jana preguntaba a Draco y a Harry, pero su mirada estaba especialmente centrada en el chico de ojos verdes. Cuando les habían anunciado que se volvían a Inglaterra, Alex y ella no habían dudado un momento en acompañarlos, y no se arrepentían en absoluto de ello: además de permanecer en compañía de sus mejores amigos, habían conocido un país muy distinto a su querida Australia, con unas costumbres que estaban aprendiendo a amar cada vez más. No obstante, su alegría se veía truncada por cuán clara resultaba la desdicha de su compañero pelinegro.

-Bueno… bien, supongo. Dentro de lo que cabe.- la tranquilizó Harry. Agradecía la preocupación de Jana, al fin y al cabo se había convertido en su mejor amiga, pero prefería no hablar de cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos. Principalmente porque ni él mismo era capaz de definir sus sentimientos.

La chica asintió ligeramente, en un gesto que decía: está bien por ahora, pero no te escaparás de hablar más tarde. Y Harry sabía que cuando a Jana Moon se le metía algo en la cabeza no existía nadie en el mundo capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-¿Chicos?- una voz desde la puerta sacó a cada uno de sus pensamientos. En la entrada se encontraba el secretario del jefe del departamento de aurores, Julian Keller. Ninguno de los que estaba en la sala se alegró de verlo. No es que Julian fuera desagradable, al contrario, era un muchacho simpático y divertido, de absoluta confianza y, sin duda alguna, con un gran corazón. No obstante, sólo los visitaba cuando Antherton no tenía el valor suficiente para darles una determinada noticia importante en persona, una noticia que seguro sería perjudicial para ellos.

-¿Julian? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Harry, temiendo la respuesta.

-Pues… en realidad…- el chico se rascó la nuca nervioso, en un gesto que parecía propio entre el género masculino del Ministerio.- Klaus… el señor Antherton me ha pedido que os comunique una reciente decisión del Primer Ministro.- aventuró.

-¿Una decisión?- aquello pintaba cada vez peor.

-Sí, dice que a él tampoco le gusta, pero que no tenemos más remedio que acatar órdenes… en realidad se ha puesto hecho una furia, si me preguntáis, ha insultado a todos los miembros del departamento y casi rompe su escritorio…

-¡Julian!- lo interrumpió Draco.- ¿Esta conversación va a llegar a alguna parte, o…?- inquirió molesto.

-Sí, sí, lo siento.- intentó colocarse su indomable flequillo liso, que caía limpiamente sobre sus ojos, con una mano. Sin resultados, cabe decir.- El Primer Ministro ha decidido que, dados los, uhm, dudosos resultados de las últimas incursiones de los aurores, y ya que hoy ha corroborado el rumor de que vosotros habíais regresado a Inglaterra… él querría, bueno, ya sabéis, querría que trabajarais juntos en el caso Longbottom.

Un silencio tensísimo, tan denso que podría haberse cortado con una aguja, se extendió en la estancia tras la revelación. Los cuatro magos más cualificados del mundo mágico se sorprendieron a sí mismos preguntándose si aquella situación sería una más de las pesadillas que acostumbraban a atormentarles una noche de excesivo alcohol. No obstante, aquello parecía demasiado real, demasiado cierto como para ser un sueño o una fantasía. Desgraciadamente.

No conocían a la unidad de aurores de Inglaterra. En realidad, ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de conocer el nombre de sus integrantes, quizás por descuido, quizás porque en los últimos años el departamento había demostrado ser una total nulidad. Únicamente muy de vez en cuando había presentado algún éxito en sus misiones y esos casos eran tan contados que podían archivarse en una sola carpeta de las que tanto se quejaba Jana. Pero, lamentablemente, el señor Klaus Antherton, auror en jefe y, curiosamente, cuñado del Primer Ministro, había insistido en hacerles constantes visitas para advertirles de que no se metieran en su terreno. En opinión del susodicho, estaba haciendo su trabajo a la perfección, y no necesitaba que unos metomentodo, como tan amablemente los había calificado, intervinieran en su labor.

Pero, por si no era suficiente con la indeseada presencia de Antherton, estaba el hecho de que, no sólo se iban a ver obligados a trabajar codo con codo con un grupo de incompetentes, sino que además sería en el caso más complejo de los últimos tiempos, aquél por el que los dos departamentos se habían sumido en luchas que habían durado meses, el caso de la desaparecida Bellatrix, la despiadada mortífaga y asesina de los padres del famoso jugador de Quidittch, Neville Longbottom. No podían permitirlo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- preguntó Jana al joven que permanecía en la puerta en espera de una respuesta para su jefe. Lo examinó despectivamente, como si en él viera la imagen del propio Antherton, el hombre que iba a amargarles la vida durante los próximos, con suerte y como mínimo, tres meses.

-Eso me temo.- se limitó a responder el muchacho.

-Si llego a saberlo me quedo en el avión.- murmuró Draco.

* * *

¡Lo siento!¡lo siento!¡lo siento!

Lamento verdaderamente la tardanza, pero el bachillerato me tiene loca, y este mes he estado trabajando... Sin embargo, aquí está: un capítulo cortito, pero en el que porfin tenemos a Jana y a Alex. No me encanta, precisamente, pero confío en recuperar la inspiración pronto.

Por favor, comentad qué os parece, aunque sea sólo para insultarme por cuánto he tardado.


End file.
